


Bittersweet Sacrifice

by lovebittenwolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Becho, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Bob Morley - Freeform, Bobby Morley - Freeform, Cage Wallace - Freeform, Character Death, Christopher Larkin - Freeform, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Devon Bostick - Freeform, Eliza Taylor - Freeform, Eve Harlow - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hope, Hurt, Jasper Jordan - Freeform, Johnny Whitworth - Freeform, Kabby, Kyle Wick - Freeform, Linctavia - Freeform, Love, Marcus Kane - Freeform, Marie Avgeropolous - Freeform, Monty Green - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mount Weather, Multi, Pain, Ricky Whittle - Freeform, Sacrifice, Steve Talley - Freeform, Tasya Teles - Freeform, Violence, grounders, henry ian cusick - Freeform, lexa - Freeform, lincoln - Freeform, paige turco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebittenwolf/pseuds/lovebittenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy goes off to Mount Rescue his friends, under the bitter command of Clarke.  Little does she know, she might have made a horrendous mistake.  Rated Explicit for violence, acts of graphic inhumane cruelty, death, sexual acts, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments, thoughts, and kudos always!

     “Why did you send my brother out to Mount Weather, Clarke? How could you? How _could_ you?” Octavia seethed with tears coursing down her cheeks as she and Clarke watch Bellamy and Lincoln slipped into the vast darkness of the night. The men were going on a dangerous, and possibly lethal mission to rescue and free the rest of the Arkers. There were forty-seven left in that hellhole. Forty seven innocent kids being cruelly experimented on because the Mount Weather scientists wanted to live above grounds. After the death of Finn, Clarke didn’t to lose another man that she loved, even though that love was platonic.  No one else would replace Finn. No, at that point of time, she was weak, she was fragile, and wasn’t thinking. With careful and deep contemplation, and with Commander Lexa’s giving her that _‘love was nothing but weakness,’_ Clarke had a change of mind and decided to send her heart away. She convinced herself and to Bellamy that this needed to be done, that the _‘risk was worth it_.’ Not everyone agreed with her choice, however.

       Earlier that night, Clarke went up to Bellamy, and told him that he should go to Mount Weather. His expression was one of heartbreak and total hopelessness. It was the very kind of expression that could squeeze a thousand hearts, and knock the breath out of one’s body. He was in total shock and disbelief that someone, and especially Clarke would have such a diabolical idea. Even though Bellamy first volunteered to do the mission, and even though it was his original proposition.

       “I thought you hated that plan. That I would get myself killed,” Bellamy told her cryptically earlier that night. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from trembling. If Clarke noticed, she didn’t seem to care.   _How could she?_

        “I’ve changed my mind, Bellamy. I was being weak. You need to go with Lincoln. You have to be the inside man. Raven will aide you through the interiors once you get in. Just be careful of guardsmen, as they are everywhere. I am counting on you, Bellamy,” Clarke told him very gravely. And with that, she left him, turning the other way.

          Now, looking over at Octavia, with the still frozen lock in her eyes, Clarke said to her briskly,

          “Bellamy and Lincoln will be fine, Octavia. They are strong and indestructible. Lincoln will help Bellamy and they will figure out the best ways of getting our people out of there. Please understand that I am worried too. This had to be done,” Clarke tried to convince her, but was having great difficulty of convincing herself. She was actually very afraid for the men. _If this doesn’t work, then I have sent them to their deaths for nothing._ Clarke thought in despair _. And our people will die in Mt. Weather._ Clarke knew what happened to her inside of that Underworld, but she would do it all again for the others.

            “For both of our sakes, I sure hope the hell you are right. If something happens to Bellamy and Lincoln, _anything_ at all, than you and I are going to have some _MAJOR_ problems, Clarke. To me, you are just as bad as Lexa, if not worse.” With that, Octavia turned on her heel and stormed off, cursing all the way to her tent. _What a bitch Clarke is for doing that to me. I get my brother back, and I lose him again. I get my boyfriend back, and the same thing happens. I hope she burns in hell._

“You done the right thing, Clarke. Now, let’s hope Bellamy gets in,” Lexa said to Clarke cryptically that night. Lexa was a stone-cold fox, but very smart and a master manipulator. However, she was clearer than any of the other Grounders besides Lincoln. Without Lexa, the alliance between the Sky People and Grounders would not have been possible. If the Grounders had it their way, they sabotage and torture anyone who crossed their paths.

           “Have I?” Clarke asked weakly, on the brink of tears. Lexa gave her a dead stare and nod, her dark painted eyes showing no reaction, then marched off, leaving Clarke in the darkness. _Sacrifice before salvation,_ Clarke thought impertinently, and numbness closed over her body. For now, she was done feeling anything _._

           Later on, inside of her tent, Clarke was sitting on her bed, her hands clasped together on her lap, and was crying softly. She didn’t like the person she was becoming, killing her one true love and sacrificing another. Bellamy probably hated her guts for sending him off. Octavia had every right to be pissed at her. After all, Bellamy and Lincoln were the only two that she had on this earth. It was totally unfair, but life wasn’t fair. Yet, at the same time, Clarke also knew this was the best thing for her people. In order to become a successful leader, and a rightful one, you had to turn off certain emotions. Delegate certain battles, come to terms with reality. _Love was weakness_. Lexa advised that love was the most dangerous emotion there was, and must be muted. No feeling or softness must get in the way of survival. It was the absolute rule.

            Abby seen her only child in tears as she walked in. She kneeled down, and gazed lovingly into Clarke’s blue eyes. She was feeling her daughter’s pain, sharing it, and drowning. Just like any strong mother would do.

          “Clarke, honey,” she said in a gentle tone. “I know that this very difficult right now, but you done what you thought was best for us. I know you are hurting and in grief, but you must have faith that everything will be fine. I love you, and that is what got me through.”

          Clarke felt she had no faith at all, and why was her mother bringing up her father when she was at her most vulnerable? Was Abby trying to familiarize her own choices with Clarke? If so, she wasn’t doing a good job, despite her best efforts. Clarke could not forgive her mother for going to Chancellor Jaha and revealing her father’s plan of going public with the ARK’s dwindling oxygen supply. The act eventually got him floated, and since Clarke knew, got her Confined.

        “Why did I send Bellamy away, Mom?” Clarke asked, meeting her gaze. “How could I do that?” _Am I becoming a monster? Am I worse than Lexa, like Octavia said that I was? How could I have been so thoughtless and cruel?_

       “Honestly, even though you don’t love him the same as Finn Clarke, you do, and you are afraid of opening up your heart again. Of falling in love again. And, like I said you’ve done what you believed was best. Even looking at Bellamy gives you the slightest pain, am I right?” Abby stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

       “Yes,” she replied quietly. “It _does_ hurt. Will it ever go away?” _Or will I completely drown in sorrow? If he gets killed, I don’t have anyone to blame but myself._

        “In time, baby. In time,” Abby soothed her as best she could. _She is only eighteen years old. She should not have to go through this horror and make difficult choices like this._

        “Would you have send Bellamy away? Or I am a monster?” Clarke asked, her eyes casted down. She was afraid of what her mother’s answer would be.

        “No, Clarke. You are not a monster. As for Bellamy, no. You are not the only one who needs him.” Abby’s response was bittersweet and thorough. “No matter what happens Clarke, I will be here for you.”

        “Thank you. I love you, Mom.” Clarke gave Abby a tight hug, and buried her face in her neck. She let the tears flow on her mother’s skin. When she pulled away, Clarke looked into Abby’s doe-full brown eyes, and gave her a small smile.

         “I love you too, Clarke.” After she gave Clarke a kiss on her damp cheek, and started to exit, Clarke grab her hand.

         “Mom, I want you to know that I forgive you.”

          Meanwhile, Bellamy and Lincoln were at the eaves at the tunnels of Mt. Weather. Lincoln spoke of his childhood in the Grounder clan, and shared his Mount Weather experiences. Neither story was a fairy tale. Both of them were uncertain if they should enter the forbidden, realizing that it truly meant life or death. Bellamy was outfitted completely in Grounder garments, in leather and furs, as a disguise and an act that Lincoln has captured him. His arms were bonded by rope to a tree trunk, and Lincoln was pulling him by the rope that was secured around his neck.

_Shit, I hope that this is all worth it. Because this is very uncomfortable, and I never wanted to be a damn Grounder. But now I know how Lincoln felt when I tortured him._ Bellamy thought with realization as Lincoln tugged him into the gas lit caves. _What I done to him can’t be undone. He is good to my sister, and the best that I can do is give them my blessings._

       “Okay, Bellamy. Try not to look at the gruesome scenes. These are not beings, they are cold, merciless savages, and only have one thing in mind: They are blood thirsty, and will attack at any given moment. So, keep your head down low, and you won’t be noticed. Anyone who dares touches you will be harmed. Oh, and try to stay alive once you are inside the building. Mountain Men are far much worse than these monsters.” Lincoln continued to pull Bellamy like a valued bull and Bellamy, being a man who went by his own rules, followed his faux captor’s orders with total disgust. What made the situation even worse was the fact he _did_ happen to look up at the Reapers, Grounders transformed into man eating savages by the Mountain Men. They were horrifying to stare at, beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. Blood and human flesh oozed from their lips, their eyes, nothing but black, empty voids as they looked enviously over at Lincoln for his handsome prize. However, Clarke’s dismissing him to do this near impossible journey made his heart shatter into a million fragments. Her bright blue eyes, once so filled with wonder and hope, were icy and emotionless as she told him the previous night that he was worth the sacrifice and the risk. Like he was just another victim. She then turned her back on him, rigid and stiff, leaving him behind like she had no soul or didn’t care what could happen to him. That made Bellamy feel like nothing, the only one of two people that he’d do anything for in this sick world. Just because he was her fearless knight in armor, and had a high ego problem.  If only he hadn’t follow her orders, and volunteered in the first place. Then, Bellamy would not be in this scenario. _If I make out of this mission alive, I am going to tell her that she was an idiot for shutting her heart out, for becoming so cold. Yet, it is the reason why that I am here._

        Unfortunately, Lincoln was halted by a reaper, and questioned about his ’ _catch_.’ Suddenly, Lincoln heaved Bellamy tight to his chest, and drew a blade to his throat. Bellamy tried to fight back in an attempt to defend himself, but the Grounder wouldn’t budge.

       “Stop it!” Lincoln growled in Bellamy’s ear. “Act like my prey, or this will all fail. Do it for _her_.”

        Bellamy took a collective gulp of air, and retreated to Lincoln’s odd demands. He was blindfolded, so he wouldn’t witness what was going on from that point. He was led to a line of other Grounders, nearly nude, except in black briefs. Perspiration consumed his body, and was coming to terms that this carefully wrapped proposal might corrupt. A woman, obviously Dr. Loralei Tsing, was uniformed in a hazmat suit, came through the ironclad door. She wrote some things down on a clipboard, and was mumbling something about _‘harvesting_ ,’ whatever that was. At last, she turned away from the line, letting the guards take over. No, these guys were not going to touch Bellamy, not if he can help it. He got up quickly, and knocked several guards to the ground. Lincoln seen his burst of energy, and to prolong it, made himself a distraction. He started to act violently, and pushed other individuals aside, and a guard who was unscathed made him kneeled down, and gave Lincoln an injection of the ‘ _red_.’  Bellamy felt completely betrayed, and he fought even more destructively.

       “Someone stop that Grounder! Lieutenant Poe, tranquilize him!” Dr. Tsing demanded, gesturing at Bellamy. Poe tried his damn hardest to do the order, but Bellamy proven to be much stronger. Like the others, he knocked him unconscious. He gave an emotionless stare at the mad doctor, silently threatening her with the identical treatment. She ran back inside, and Bellamy dressed in Poe’s uniform that he himself removed. In horror, without the hazmat suit, Poe’s body quickly became covered in radiation burns. Bellamy gasped as he seen the flesh melting into bone. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He didn’t want to get anyone killed.   _I’m so sorry_. With a heavy heart, Bellamy slipped through the door, that said, ‘ _QUARNTINE_ ’ in bright red letters.      

       Once inside the mountain, Bellamy impersonated as Lieutenant Poe, swiftly maneuvered in the corridors, avoiding guards and curious bystanders. He would contact Camp Jaha as soon as he found the communication point, telling Raven that he made it inside Mt. Weather. After he felt a little bit safe, he studied the map Clarke had given him, trying to figure out the unsurpassed route to get to the medical wing. He believed that the wing would be right inside the door, but was greatly dismayed to discover that it was a secluded hallway leading to wide corridors. Just as he thought out the best, and most effective course of action, and continue his way, a man stopped him right behind him. How could have Bellamy missed this asshole?

      “Excuse me, sir,” The man started in a military like tone, deep and empty. Bellamy squeezed his dark eyes shut and groaned, silently praying that this guy wasn’t going to be his _‘dead end.’_ He turned around, and seen a man, an inch taller than he was with cold, dead eyes, and just waited for him to continue. He wore a gray suit and combat boots, no doubt designer, and he was smirking, which seemed to enhance the scar on his mouth.

     “May I ask you where are you headed?” The man pressed on, in the same ominous manner, his arms crossed. He couldn’t be no older than Bellamy was, but under the pressure of this guy’s scrutiny, Bellamy felt small and defenseless. Hopefully, his answer will suffice him, and he can go on his way. _Who the hell is this guy to ask me such shit? I should punch that clown smile off his face._ He thought about doing just that, but refrained. Something told him not to stir up problems, especially when others were unknowingly counting on him. He was their last thread of hope. And, it was very thin.

      “I could ask you the same thing, but I am not. I was just going to the bathroom, not that it is your concern,” Bellamy shot back, calmly. Even in a dangerous predicament, he still had his flare. Besides, who was this dick to ask about his business? What reign did he have over Bellamy? He didn’t owe anything to him, and he certainly was getting in his way of finding and rescuing his friends. _Go to hell, you moronic jackass,_ he thought.

      “Actually, it _is_ my concern, and you just can’t rule the corridors without permission to do so,” The man said as he gave Bellamy the once over, and gave a sick smile, a smile that meant trouble and evil. “I think I seen you before, but not on the inside. Yet, you don’t look like any of the Outsiders. And to add fuel to the fire, you are impersonating a guard. That is a federal offense. Well, here it is.” The man gave him the once over again, taking in the stolen tan and white uniform, and empty gun holster.  Bellamy try to feel for the weapon, but felt nothing but empty air. _Shit, it must have slipped when I was fighting the guard outside._

      His mind scrambled for a hopeful explanation. “Well, you’re mistaken because I’ve never been outside. Deadly radiation levels, remember?” Bellamy remembered that Clarke told him that the Mountain Men couldn’t survive outside, because their bodies couldn’t metabolize the radiation as the Arkers and Grounders could. Thus, the burning of Poe. “Next time, I will ask my supervisor if I can run the halls. Now, I have to go. Bye.” Bellamy started to walk away from the man, and just as he was starting to take a breath of relief, four more men, all dressed in law enforcement uniforms surrounded him. Two of them pounced forcefully onto him, knocking the breath out of his lungs, and onto the hard linoleum floor. _Where the hell have they come from?_ They rolled Bellamy over on his front side, and a third was fastening his wrists in steel handcuffs, and his ankles in shackles. The metal sliced his skin, and he can feel the warm blood start to trickle. Then, fighting with his dear life, it had to take the fourth officer to restrain him. Of course, this didn’t stop Bellamy as he continued to fight his way through these bastards.

      “Get the hell off me!” Bellamy bellowed, and tried to slip away, given his new restrictions. A buzzing, burning sensation took over on his left side, and he realized that he was getting shock-lashed. The smell of the effected flesh was nauseating, and Bellamy became temporally paralyzed. Suddenly, the feeling came back, and the pain was just too real.

       They pulled him up onto his feet, forcibly, and left out a pained groan. _Lincoln wasn’t kidding when he said the Mountain Men mean no shit. I have failed everyone, my sister, Clarke, and the others. This very well could be my ending. If I die, at least it is not in vain. I died for everyone’s hope._

       ”I know exactly what your purpose is and why you’ve came here, Bellamy Blake,” It was the man who had first stopped him, just a few moments ago. He gave a punch to Bellamy’s jaw, and snickered sadistically when he swore out in turmoil. Bellamy couldn’t believe that he had gotten caught. HOW? What had gone so terribly wrong? What will happen now?

       As if the man read his mind, he stated with malice dripping in his voice, “I know all about you, where you came from, who you are, and how you think. You can get nothing past me, try as you may. I came as soon as I heard Dr. Tsing’s lovely description of you fighting the guards in the mines. She came and got me right away. You are also Clarke’s co-leader. The one you would do anything for.” When the guy said her name, it sent chills down his spine. _Does Clarke know the fatal jeopardy that she put me in?_ He thought disgustedly, shaking his head. All of a sudden, Bellamy hated the Princess, and for what she had done _.  I should’ve back down, and her betrayal harms me more than this ever will._ _Yet, I was the one who volunteered to do this in the first place._

     “What do you want us to do with him Cage?” One of the officers asked him like Bellamy was a piece of waste. A piece of meat. Bellamy had every desire to spit in his face, but that might have place him in even more peril. He sustained, and fearing about what was going to happen next. No doubt that Cage wanted him _executed_. He tried to fight the guards again, acting on impulse, but was pounded hard on the shoulder. He let out another groan.

     Giving Bellamy the once over again taking in his thick, black hair, and tanned skin that no one in Mount Weather possessed, Cage replied in a casual matter, “Place Mr. Blake with the other Outsiders, in the chamber after he gets decontaminated and chipped of course. I am positively sure that he was headed there in the first place. Keep him shackled though, as I distrust him the most. He is quite the warrior, and I believe that his blood is more _‘special’_ than all of them put together.”

     “Fuck you, you sick psychopath. You murdering son of a bitch! You won’t get away with this,” Bellamy seethed through clenched teeth. It didn’t do any good when he said that, because Cage simply ignored him. In fact, he let out a dark, sinister laugh.

      “Enjoy your time at Mount Weather, Bellamy Blake. You will not be leaving your new _home_.” Cage left then, and the four officers led Bellamy through a dimly lit maze, and now the true horrors were unfolding.  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have edited and modified this story to add more depth and build-up. Once again, comments and kudos are wonderful!


End file.
